


Treasure Trove

by Merfilly



Category: Iron Giant (1999), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Giant explores his crash site, and finds...someone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Trove

It took a very long time for all of the Giant's pieces to come to him. That didn't mean he didn't explore the area around his crash site as soon as he could manage some mobility. He missed Hogart and Dean greatly, but a piece of him felt something so great, so overwhelming, to know they were safe because of him.

His exploration was thorough, as he needed to know what was around him, scraping away at the ice to find any metal he could to continue his healing process. The fragments of the bomb that had come down with him had given him a little indigestion, but he was able to find some metal, testimony to past explorations of the area in abandoned sleds and such. He discovered, now that his systems were fully online, he could process mineral rich rocks, if he had to, but processed ores were so much easier on his system for extruding raw material.

A system he had not been fully aware of before his head healed located a treasure trove of metal beneath the ice as he waited for those last few minor pieces to catch up to him. He made his way to it, using various weapons in a gentle, more useful way, to get through the ice.

Then he froze, because under the thin layer of ice he had left, there was a bipedal form, a robot, like him, but far more...complex.

"Atomo?" the Giant queried, sitting heavily back on the ground as he watched the immobile form, thinking. He discarded his first reaction; like himself, this other robot had to be able to choose. And the Giant would help him choose rightly.

Then there could be two robots who were like Superman. And the Giant would not be alone.


End file.
